


a small incentive

by Phantasmaranea



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cop Ada/Spy Leon, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Role Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmaranea/pseuds/Phantasmaranea
Summary: How hard can it be for Leon to convince rookie RPD officer Ada Wong to help him retrieve the G-sample?





	a small incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the absolute same EXCEPT Ada Wong is a sharp, clever & intelligent rookie police officer on her first day in the Raccoon City force and Leon is the shady, a bit dumb FBI agent assigned in a mission in the city.
> 
> Also, their respective ages are switched; Ada is 21 and Leon is around 24.

Leon sat inside the cable car, as she worked on the controls to transport them inside the NEST, an ultra-secret laboratory Umbrella had under Raccoon City for their more sinister research (according to Leon).

At first she believed nothing. Leon was shady, he didn’t let a lot on, and he was too much of a klutz for an FBI agent. The thought of him being in a special assignment while also being so dumb seemed like a product of the machinations of White America.

Ada didn’t truly know why exactly she was aiding him either.

His leg was bad but he refused to let her help him walk. He groaned every few steps while she tried to keep composure over the fresh gunshot wound in her shoulder. Men are natural crybabies.

Leon assured her she was the last hope she had to retrieve the virus sample. He wasn’t lying, but she was afraid of leaving him alone in the middle of a most likely-infested underground death trap. He couldn’t even take a step without pain. How would he escape?

He shut her lips with a kiss, to which she didn’t have time to react at all. His hand on her thigh, lightly caressing her, made her hear white noise under his voice. All she picked up was that he wanted to meet her again, outside of Raccoon City.

He didn’t let go, as the ride still went on. Leon’s big hands pulled her body onto him, she just let him be.

“I’ll give you a taste”, he declared while guiding her hands to his chest and over his upper body.

She clung to his holster while his tongue worked some magic in her mouth, making her believe she was hypnotized. Ada was aware that she knew better than that, but there was a huge probability ofdying before the break of dawn. She didn’t stop him.

 

He was very careful about her injury too; the fingers of a single hand worked on the buckle of her belt, the buttons and zipper of her pants.

“Hey”, Ada weakly protested.

“I’ll stop if you want me to” he whispered into her ear, right before planting several kisses on her neck.

She didn’t respond, just silently let his hand slip inside her bottoms.

Leon ran a finger over the fabric of her panties, probing. Ada shifted her position, allowing him to move more freely. Her equipment felt heavy all of a sudden; He pulled her pants down by the hem, leaving her ass partially uncovered.

He smirked when she looked up at him, as his hand searched for something in he pocket of his shirt. 

Ada watched him unfold a black, soft-looking handkerchief over his hand.

“Sorry Ada, my hands are dirty”, he apologized, slipping his covered hand inside her underwear.

He wasted no time, and began moving his fingers, while she tried to open her legs further; the restraint of her uniform pants was unforgiving.

Ada furrowed her brows.

“How does it feel?”, he asks, fearing it was uncomfortable.

She grabbed him by the wrist. Leon thought she would stop him, but instead, she guided his fingers to a better spot.

“Do it right there”, Ada suggested, not letting his hand go.

“Yes ma’am.”

Her wetness seeped slowly through his cotton handkerchief, as her moaning became more open. He rubbed her clit as fast as he could, but not too hard as to cause her discomfort.

“Harder, Leon”, she complained with a grunt.

“You got it, rookie.”, he gave her a naughty smile.

Ada waved her hips against his big hand, yearning to find out how his fingers would feel like inside of her.

“Ugh, Ada. I want to eat your pussy out so bad. I wish we had the time.”

She felt the sudden need to smack him for saying that, but she began to shake, as she felt the first waves of an orgasm overwhelm her.

He bit her lower lip, right before his tongue entered her mouth.

Ada rocked her hips against his fingers with force, trying to get as much of his touch as possible; her body convulsed and she allowed herself to moan. Leon didn’t cease the movement of his fingers even if Ada lost balance after her extremities went rigid. She whined loudly into his mouth. His dick had been getting increasingly stiffer since his hand first went inside her panties; feeling her pussy spasm against his fingers, accompanied by the pure bliss on her face, made him rock hard.

His handkerchief was soaked with her fluids and she hung from his holster.

Ada’s heart still raced when she let go of Leon’s body, and his hand snuck out of her undergarment. She slowly pulled her pants up, trying to ignore the stinging and soreness of the injury in her shoulder.

Leon calmly folded the square of fabric back to its original size, turning his gaze at her when he thought it was enough.

The pain in his leg was intense but he powered through it.

“I’ll keep this”, he declared, bringing it close to his nose, smiling proudly. She threw him a fake look of disgust, as he put it back inside his pocket. “I really wish I could do more to you but we have no time.”, Leon confessed, sticking his forehead to hers. He grabbed her hand and put some kind of wrist band on her palm. “You’ll need this for access.”

He kissed her lips one last time.

Ada sighed, placing her feet back on the floor. They had reached the NEST before she came.

“I’ll go”, she nodded, got up and walked towards the exit. “Please stay safe.”

Leon nodded. “And Ada...”, his voice interrupted her before she could step out. “I’m counting on you.”

She nodded back, steadily holding her gun, proceeding into the mission.

 

Then he was left alone, partially feeling guilty for using a good person like Ada. He never thought it would work with her, she was too smart and inquisitive. He didn’t even completely believe Ada was convinced of his FBI cover.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Ada was a survivor, she would definitely get the sample and he’d deliver to his liaison.

Once out of Raccoon City, he would find her and treat her a nice dinner and maybe finally taste her pussy.

Leon scanned the place, making sure the door of the car was closed. He was alone with a very hard cock; he leaned back, unbuttoned his pants and began rubbing a hand against his erection, taking the handkerchief out of his pocket with the other, sniffing Ada’s juices through the fabric.

He’d have some fun alone while he waited for her (and the sample).

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this: Ada didn’t need that incentive to help him, she did it because of her good nature. The incentive was mostly for him.
> 
> It’s fun to imagine how their interactions would be if their jobs were reversed. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
